1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stack-type inductor element, and particularly to a stack-type inductor element including a stack obtained by stacking a magnetic element layer and a non-magnetic element layer and a conductor pattern located on opposing surfaces of the magnetic element layer which defines a portion of the inductor.
The present invention also relates to a manufacturing method of manufacturing such a stack-type inductor element.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2009-111197 and Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2009-231331 disclose one example of a stack-type inductor element of this type and a method of manufacturing the same. According to Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2009-111197, an adhesive film is provided on at least one surface of a sintered ferrite substrate. In addition, in order to provide a stack with a bending property, a fracture is formed in the substrate. Here, a fracture lowers permeability, however, permeability varies depending on a state of the fracture. Therefore, grooves are formed in the substrate with regularity and a fracture is formed in this groove portion. Thus, magnetic characteristics after formation of a fracture can be stabilized while a bending property is provided.
According to Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2009-231331, in order to divide a ceramic substrate into individual pieces of a stack, a division groove is formed in the ceramic substrate. Specifically, the division groove is formed by moving a scribing blade pressed against the other main surface of the ceramic substrate with a desired pressure. In succession, a roller pressed against one main surface of the ceramic substrate with a protection sheet being interposed is moved along the ceramic substrate. Thus, the ceramic substrate deforms to open the division groove, so that the ceramic substrate is divided along the division groove.
When a groove is formed in a substrate in a stage prior to firing, warpage is caused due to asymmetry between one main surface and the other main surface forming the substrate. This warpage may impair coplanarity of each element obtained by breakage (division into individual pieces) of the substrate and may become a factor interfering decrease in thickness.